Locke'd and Loaded
by Broseidon
Summary: Locke comes across a strange sight whilst dining out. Rated MA, similar to my No Data Available story. I'm not even joking, this is adult stuff. Written for /v/ and posted here because I love everyone.


I originally wrote this for /v/, same with No Data Available.

"Gosh darn it Sonichu, where's the tangerine chicken?!"  
The words shook the Chinese buffet restaurant like an earthquake.  
Locke looked up from his table, still chewing his sweet n sour pork, and nearly choked on the sight.  
A large, sweaty man, in a sports bra and tank top, with horn rimmed glasses, was screaming at what appeared to be a weeping, bipedal hedgehog.  
"I-I'm sorry, father, but I zap to the extreme all day and I'm a little bit tired fr-"  
The large man slapped the hedgehog across the face.  
"This is MY restaurant, Sonichu, and you will respect me! Or do you want to end up like Ivy?"  
"Please... father, no!" cried Sonichu as the large fat man picked up a knife.  
Locke knew he had to do something.  
Something drastic.

Jumping up from his table, Locke ran towards the manchild, smashing into him from behind.  
"Get away from him y-" Locke shouted, before being silenced by the manchild's fat. He struggled and kicked, but to no avail; he was trapped.  
"FATHER! PLEASE! NO!" cried Sonichu, but Christian Weston Chandler was not a man of reason.  
"Let this be a lesson to all you gosh darn dirty trolls!" he cried, and began rolling all over Locke, crushing his bones along with most of his pride.  
"Father, I won't let you do this! NO MORE!" cried Sonichu, and a bolt of electricity flew the the air.

Electric fire coursing through his veins, Christian cried out and convulsed, writhing on the floor, finally allowing Locke a gasp of air as he slid off him, like a Muk.  
"Sonichu.. you.. you darn dirty.. are you working for Clyde Cash?!" Christian swung a meaty fist at Sonichu's head, but Locke was faster, cutting him down.  
A mixture of lard and blood flowed out from the manchild's throat, and he cried out.  
"JUUULAAAAAAY!" the words rang throughout the room.  
Sonichu looked around, as the other customers stared in horror.  
"Uh.. restaurant's closed. Everyone out."  
Everyone quickly evacuated... except Locke.  
Sonichu smiled "Thanks for the help, mister. What's your name?"  
"I'm Locke, a treasure hunter. What was up with that?"  
"That was my creator, Christian Weston Chandler. He went mad with power. I'm glad you saved me, though. Want to be friends?"  
"Sure. Maybe even.. more than friends?" Replied Locke, motioning with his eyebrows towards the bathroom.

They were barely in the bathroom before Locke's pants were thrown off, their passion uncontainable.  
Kissing Locke's neck, Sonichu bent him over the bathroom sink, and caressed his buttocks.  
"Do you have.. protection?" whispered Locke, his anus clenched.  
"Of course, baby." replied Sonichu, as his fur flap lifted, exposing his 7 inch raging electroboner.  
As the Sonichu dong slammed into Locke's anus, he whimpered in ecstasy.  
"YES! SONICHU, YES! HARDER! FASTER! DEEPER!"  
"Locke.. am I doing okay?"  
Locke, receiving the best fucking of his young treasure hunting life, shifted position until he was able to reach around and maneuver Sonichu's hand onto his penis.  
He hadn't experienced such pleasure since Rachel had been alive.  
As Sonichu began stroking Locke's cock, the pounding grew in speed.  
Locke knew Sonichu was about to come.  
"Sonichu, let me handle this."  
He pulled Sonichu's electroboner out of his arse, spun around and got on his knees, putting it in his mouth.  
"It's my turn."

The faster he sucked Sonichu's cock, the harder his own erection grew, throbbing faster and faster with each motion.  
Finally, he switched to using both hands, and from the moaning could sense his lover was at the edge.  
"GO, SONICHU! ZAP TO THE EXTREME!"  
"I WILL! THANK YOU, LOVER!" The words rang in Locke's ears as a sonic boom went off, and he was covered head to toe in electric semen.  
Sonichu fell over, panting heavily. Locke grinned.  
"Did I do well?"  
"I.. I.." Sonichu could barely talk following the most powerful orgasm of his life.  
"Yes. It was amazing."  
They huddled together, in that bathroom, with electric jizz lining the walls.  
It didn't matter if CWC found some way to arise from the grave, because they had each other.  
And they were in love.


End file.
